honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Manticoran missile technology
The missile technology of the Star Kingdom and later Star Empire of Manticore and its partners in the Manticoran Alliance was more advanced than that of other spacefaring powers because of its twenty years of near continuous warfare with the Republic of Haven. Single drive missiles Mark 13 The Mark 13 was the first heavy cruiser/battlecruiser weight laser head-armed, impeller drive missile of the Royal Manticoran Navy. Development began on the 12 meter long, 78 ton missile in 1879 PD and created a weapon that could reach a maximum acceleration of 88,000 gravities and carry a 15 megaton Mark 86 General Purpose hydrogen fusion warhead with six Mark 73 three-meter independently targetable laser submunition vehicles. ( ) Mark 14 The Mark 14 extended time missile was developed in the midst of the cease fire between the First and Second Havenite-Manticoran Wars in an attempt to increase the range of missiles used by combatants beneath the wall of battle after the advent of the multi-drive missile and before the introduction of the Mark 16 two-stage DDM. The ''Edward Saganami''-''B''-class heavy cruisers were optimized to use the Mark 14. ( ) Mark 16 The Mark 16 was a capital missile used before the introduction of multi-drive missiles. Mark 19 The Mark 19 was the first laser head-armed, impeller drive missile of the Royal Manticoran Navy, introduced in 1870 PD. ( ) Multi-drive missiles Mark 16 DDM (Dual Drive Missile) The standard two-stage multi-drive missile for combatants beneath the wall of battle, the Mark 16 was used by light units of the RMN to take advantage of the increased range allowed by MDMs by warships that were too small to use the larger three-stage MDMs used in the wall of battle. Mark 23 MDM The Mark 23 was the standard three-stage multi-drive missile for combatants in the wall of battle. Specifications *Mass: 94 tons *Maximum Acceleration: 96,000 G **Maximum powered missile envelope: 15 million km *Half Acceleration: 48,000 G **Maximum powered missile envelope: 63 million km **Terminal velocity: 0.83c Mark 25 MDM The Mark 25 was a four-stage system-defense multi-drive missile. Electronic warfare missiles Dragon's Teeth Dragon's Teeth were Manticoran-designed missiles developed as part of Ghost Rider, designed to act as decoys for anti-missile systems targeting standard MDMs. They pretended to be an entire volley of missiles, attracting countermissile fire that would otherwise be targeted on actual missiles. Most often if not always used in conjunction with Dazzlers missiles that overwhelms the enemy' ship' sensors in order to shake target locks and prevent tactical officers aboard the defending ships from reassigning targets and updating the trajectory of their counter-missiles.( ) Dazzlers Dazzlers were a Manticoran-designed missile developed as part of Ghostrider, designed to confuse defending ships' anti-missile systems by strobing jamming. They were fired alongside regular MDMs, jamming enemy fire control. Because of the micro-fusion plant on board, they had an immense amount of power to throw at enemy sensors. ( , ) Fire control missiles Apollo Another advance over standard missiles was the Apollo missile system, deployed initially only in very limited numbers. In this system, the salvo from a single pod contained two types of missiles; eight were standard Mark 23 three-stage MDMs with a variety of warheads and ECM. The other was a single larger Mark 23-E missile fitted with an FTL telemetry link instead of a warhead; it acted as a control node for the other missiles in the pod and allowed a starship to provide effectively real-time control. If the Apollo missile was destroyed, the rest of the cluster could continue on with whatever their last telemetry had given them. A system-defense Apollo variant, the Mark 23-F, was developed for the new four-stage Mark 25. ( , ) Countermissiles Mark 30 Mark 31 :See also: Viper Special attack munitions Mistletoe Mistletoe was an offensive drone designed for the RMN by Admiral Sonja Hemphill. Mounting a 500 megaton or standard laser warhead, Mistletoe was designed as a "hunter-killer" weapon to stealthily seek and then destroy critical defense system infrastructure such as the Republic of Haven's Moriarty platforms. Mistletoe was first used in Operation Sanskrit. ( ) LAC missiles Vipers The Viper was a Grayson-designed anti-LAC missile developed for use with the newer Katana-class space superiority LACs. The Viper was designed to target fast, maneuverable LACs at short ranges rather than full-sized warships. Therefore, the Viper used the Mark 31 counter-missile’s drive system, which provided it the same high acceleration and maneuverability. The Viper was about 42% faster than other attack missiles and even 30% faster than any RHN counter-missiles trying to stop it. The Viper carried a much smaller warhead than other attack missiles, without the multiple lasing rods of a conventional warhead, in order to incorporate significantly better seekers and an enhanced AI. These enabled the Viper to be a "fire and forget" weapon. Being designed for short-range engagements with high acceleration and agility rather than endurance, it was about two-thirds the size of a normal (cruiser-weight) LAC-launched missile and had only half the range. With the same drive and flight characteristics as the Mark 31 counter-missile, it’s wedge could sweep incoming attack missiles and the Viper could be used in a counter-missile role, if needed. This dual-purpose added offensive and defensive flexibility to precious magazine space. However, with the better seekers and advanced AI, a Viper cost twice as much as a Mark 31. (HH11) *Acceleration: 130,000 G *Powered envelope (from rest): 3.6 million km *Endurance: 75 second flight time *Additional roles: counter-missile Missile Warheads Laser Heads *Mark 16 - The Mark 16 GThe Mark 16 Mod G warhead was more powerful than the warhead of a Trebuchet capital ship missile of the Solarian League Navy. cruiser weight laser warhead of the Royal Manticoran Navy, deployed in 1921 PD, was as powerful as a 1917 PD Mark 16 capital warhead. The warhead went through three variants before that time: **the Mod E with 15 megaton warhead **the Mod E-1 (with gravity generator replaced) with 15 megaton warhead and improved gravity lensing **the Mod G with 40 megaton warhead and improved gravity lensing *Mark 23 **Capital weight with 6x 500cm x 40cm lasing rods Contact Nuclear Warheads When the laser head was developed, the contact nuclear warhead became a secondary weapon, relegated to demolition duties, "warning shots", and action against ships with no intact defensesBattle of Grendelsbane, Second Battle of Yeltsin's Star.. References Category:Missile Types Category:Technology Category:Space Weapons Technology